tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Personal weapons
Delta Force Non-energy weapons ' PAR-41C /PAR-41S ( Projectile Assault Rifle) ' Year of first manufacture: 4460 Operation: Gas operated, rotating bolt Caliber 6.5x45mm semi-caseless Overall length Par-41C 725mm/28.5 inches PAR-41S812.8mm/32 inches ( without suppressor) Barrel length PAR-41C 450mm/17.8 inches 540mm/21.25 inches Weight, empty PAR-41C 3.6kg/7.92 pounds PAR-41S 5.82/12.8 pounds ( with scope) Magazine Capacity 30 rounds Rate of fire, cyclic 650 rounds per minute Effective Range: 500meter/547 yards The Delta Forces Operations Command(DFOC) issued a solicitation for the procurement of new Projectile Assault Rifles (PAR)on October 15th, 4460. This solicitation requested a new combat rifle,specially tailored for the current and proposed future needs of the Federation Armed Forces. All variants, regardless of exact configuration, will provide the operator with the same controls layout, same handling and maintenance procedures, and same optional equipment, such as sights,scopes, also current and future attachments. All PAR-41 rifles built share same basic action. This is a gas-operated system with direct-impingement gas drive, which has no gas piston. Instead, powder gases are fed from the barrel and through a Duratanium tube back into the receiver, and then into the cavity inside bolt carrier through the gas key. Inside the bolt carrier, powder gases push it back against the bolt, thus first causing the bolt to rotate and unlock from the barrel, and then to cycle the action. The rotary bolt has 7 radial lugs and improved extractor. Both upper and lower receiver halves are made from starship grade tritanium alloy, and connected by cross-pins. The PAR-41S is a medium range sniper rifle variant. Barrels are of match class quality, and enclosed into a free-floated forearm. Trigger is also of match grade, fully adjustable. These rifles are fitted with proprietary sound moderator / silencer quick mount, located on the barrel just in front of the gas block. Finished to military specifications, and equipped with back-up iron sights (marked up to 600 meters and installed on folding bases). PAR-41S rifles also features a different buttstock, which is adjustable for length of pull, as well as different style forend rail system and a flash hider on the barrel. Leupold variable-power 3,5-10X sniper scope, along with Harris bipod, and a number of other accessories, including soft and hard carrying cases. Since it's adoption in 4461, the PAR systems had been known for its reliability, serviceability, simplicity. PAR's are capable of outstanding accuracy, and many of PAR-patterned weapons are still in service with different military and law enforcement agencies throughout the Federation. ' PLMG-3 ( Projectile Lightweight Machine Gun) ' Year of first manufacture: 4465 Operation: Gas operated, rotating bolt Caliber 6.5x45mm semi-caseless Overall length PLMG-3 1040mm ' PLMG C 890mm/35 inches ' Barrel length PLMG-3 465mm/18.3 inches PLMG-3C 349mm/13.7inches Weight, empty PLMG-3 7.1kg/15.6 pounds PLMG-3C 5.75kg/12.65 pounds Magazine Capacity: Standard PAR 30 rounds magazine, or 150 and 250 round pouches, disintegrating plastic links. Rate of fire, cyclic 900 rounds per minute Effective Range: 500meter/547 yards The Projectile Lightweight Machine Gun program was initiated by DF, as an attempt to significantly reduce combat load of the infantrymen, especially those carrying the Squad Automatic Weapons / light machine guns. The SC (Semi-cased) ammunition and guns currently are most developed, and show average 41% weight and 13% volume reduction when compared to the standard brass 6.5x45mm ammunition. The PLMG uses gas operated action with gas piston, located below the barrel. It operates oscillating chamber, which swings sideways to eject spent case and load a fresh one, and then swings back in line with the barrel to fire the round. Feed is from specially designed disintegrating belts with plastic links. It has a quick-change barrel and fires from open bolt, in full automatic and semi-automatic modes. The PLMG features a dual feed system, so it can alternatively use standard disintegrating belts or detachable box magazines. Belt feed unit is installed on the top of receiver, with belt feeding direction from left to right. Belt feed is operated by the side-mounted swinging lever,which is operated by cam track cut in the side of the bolt carrier Magazine housing is located below the receiver, with magazine being inserted vertically up. Ejection window for empty cases is at the right side of receiver, just below the empty link ejection window. By default, magazine housing will accept proprietary box magazines PAR-compatible 30-round magazines. Belts are usually fed from semi-rigid “assault pouches” with 150- or 250-round capacity. These pouches are clipped to machine gun below the receiver. Dust covers protect the mag housing when not in use. ' '''FSP (Federation Service Pistol' ' Year of first manufacture 4135 Type: Double Action Only Caliber 9.5x22mm Weight, unloaded 1kg/2/2 pounds Barrel length 127mm Capacity 16 Effective Range: 100meters/109 yards With improving body armor, Delta Force issued a solicitation for the procurement of a new duty pistol in 4260. Taking the venerable CZ-75, one of the best combat pistols in existence, the pattern for the new Federation Service Pistol emerged. The FSP is a short recoil operated, locked breech pistol. It uses a fairy standard Browning locking system, with cam-shaped cut below the barrel, which lowers the barrel on recoil stroke. Barrel locks into slide with two locking lugs, located just ahead of the ejection port. The slide rides on the internal rails, machined on inside of the frame. A new cartridge was made, the 9.5x22mm. Taking a cue from other agencies this fires a 140 grain bullet at 1900fps. Hotter +P(plus pressure), and +P+ rounds are available for special units. The 140 grain +P fires at 2090fps, and the +P+ comes in two normal loads, a 125 armor piercing at 2500fps, and a 200 grain version with either Armor piercing or jacket hollow point at 2050 fps. If the +P+ is used without swapping the recoil springs, the pistol will suffer abuse and eventually fail. Occasional use only without the heavier springs. A rarer version of the FSP is the FSP-SF, a selective-fire version of the basic pistol, which can fire either in semi-auto or in full auto, with rate of fire about 1,000 rounds per minute. The FSP-SF first appeared circa 4133 in prototype form, and is intended for special police and military forces. To help control the gun, a spare magazine can be fitted upside down into special holder under the barrel; it then serves as a forward grip. '''PSMG ( Projectile Sub Machine Gun)' Year of first manufacture 4142 Caliber 9.5x22mm Weight, unloaded 2.2kg/4.84 pounds Length (Stock closed, open) 450/600mm 17.7/23.6inches Barrel length 200mm/7.87 inches Magazine capacity 10 & 25 round box magazines, 75 round drum Effective Range:225 meters/246 yards The PSMG had been developed by in the early 42nd century. It first appeared on the markets in 4142. The key idea behind the PSMG was to create lightweight and powerful submachine gun, that also will be easier to make than most SM;s, being targeted primary for the law enforcement market. The PSMG is a blowback-operated select-fire submachine gun, being fired from the closed bolt. The receiver is made from the polymer, the controls are fully ambidextrous. It can be fired in full-auto, single shot, or 3 round bursts (optional). It incorporates a bolt hold-open device, which traps the bolt in the open position when the last round from magazine had been fired. The PSMG has side-folding buttstock and two set of picatinny rails which accept a wide variety equipment, such as optional sights, laser pointers, tactical grips and flashlights. The barrel has quick mount for snap-on silencer. ' PLRR (Projectile Long Range Rifle ' ' Caliber: Super .551BMG (14x105mm) Overall length 1168mm/46 inches Barrel length 450mm/17.8 inches Weight, unloaded 11.8kg/26 pounds Magazine Capacity Ten round box magazine Effective Range:2500meters/2734 yards The PLRR is the newest of the FAF non-energy weapons This rifle, first shown in 4394, is intended to provide lighter and more compact alternative to other anti-material rifles which are widely used by military and law enforcement forces around the Federation .The new weapon is lighter and significantly shorter than most, thanks to its bullpup layout. The PLRR is a gas operated,semiautomatic rifle. Gas chamber and piston are located above the barrel. Barrel is locked using a rotary bolt. Stock is of bullpup layout and made of metal, with rubber buttplate. Rifle has detachable lightweight bipods, adjustable for height. The biggest improvement comes in the ammunition. The .551BMG is a caseless round and has a 65 gram(1003 grain) bullet that travels at 1150 m/s (3773fps). ' SCS-M1K /M1KS ' Type Gas operated, pump actuated, semi-auto Gauge: 12 ( will accept 2.75, 3, and 3.5 inch shells) Overall length M1K 1000mm ( stock extended), 850mm (stock folded) M1KS 920 (stock extended), (660 stock folded) Weight M1K 3.5 kg unloaded, M1KS 3.3 kg unloaded Magazine capacity 6 round box, 15 round drum Effective Range: 175meters/191yards In early 4490, DF MRDEC (Marine Armament Research and Development Center), awarded the contract for XM1K Service Combat Shotgun to Mossberg, USA,inc, Mars Division. Initially, some 5.000 units will be shipped to the Delta Force. Technically, the Mossberg M1K4 is a gas operated, smoothbore, magazine fed semi-auto shotgun. Barrel locking is achieved by rotating bolt with two lugs. The M1K has dual gas cylinders, gas pistons and action rods for increased reliability, plus the handiness of pump action cocking and clearing of rounds. Low-power rounds, such as less-than-letal rubber slugs, may be cycled manually. Gun is field stripped without tools. The telescopic stock may be replaced by pistol grip without tools. Standard sights are ghost-ring rear and bead front. Weaver-style rail is installed at the top of the receiver. This rail may accept scopes, and most other accessories. . Gun is so designed that it can fire all available 12 gauge shotshells of different power without any adjustment. ' BMG-2200 ' Caliber: Super .551BMG (14x105mm) Weight: 28kg Overall Length 1575mm Barrel Length: 1200mm Cyclic rate of fire: 650rpm Feed: Dual feed, linkless Effective Range: 2000meters/2200 yards Browning M4200 machine gun is a development of the famous American company Browning Arms Company. It is intended to replace the venerable Rheinmetall RMG 50 RMG 50 heavy machine gun in certain vehicle applications, on armored vehicles and in helicopters, in manned or remotely operated turrets and mounts. It provides higher reliability,accuracy, and easier maintenance, plus a greater tactical flexibility. Development of the Browning M4200 machine gun commenced in 4207 and is still in mass production. Like it's predecessor, the Rheinmetall RMG 50 machine gun, the Browning M2200 is an electrically operated, externally powered weapon. It uses internal electric motor which operates bolt group via gearbox-driven crank. The major differences in the ammunition. Advances in chemicals and metallurgy allow the M4200 a significant increase in power with the adoption of caseless ammunition for the .551 BMG. The .551BMG is a caseless round and has a 65 gram(1003 grain) bullet that travels at 1150 m/s (3773fps). An energy improvement of over 100% on the .50BMG and 50% on the .50 Super that became the new standard with the adoption of the RMG 50. ' GL1 Type 1 ' Caliber: 25x75mm Weight:1.3 kg/2.86 pounds, unloaded Overall Length: 400mm/15.75 inches Effective Range: up to 400 meters/436yards against point targets, up to 650 meters/711yards against area targets The GL1 is a four-shot, breech-loading weapon with rifled barrel. The loading is achieved by sliding the tritanium barrel forward, then inserting the bloc of ammunition into the breech and sliding the loaded barrel back into the battery. The self-cocking firing unit with its own trigger is located at the rear of the GL1 receiver, also made from tritanium alloy. The manual safety in the form of the swinging flap is located inside the trigger guard, just ahead of the trigger. The rear part of the barrel is covered with polymer hand-grip. The standard Gl1 easily installs on the PAR-41 type rifle, and installation requires about 3 minutes of work and a standard screwdriver for clamping screws. If necessary, GL1 can be mounted on a separate shoulder-stock, used as a stand-alone weapon. Standard sights for GL1 are of ladder type, and graduated from 50 to 300 meters in 50m increments. The optional quadrant sight can be installed on the left side of the PAR-41 carrying handle, allowing aiming at the ranges of up to 600 meters. GL2 Type2 Type Gas operated, semi-auto Caliber; 25x75mm grenades) Overall length: 1100mm Weight 6 kg/13.2 pounds unloaded Magazine capacity 16 round, 4 tube underbarrel magazine Effective Range: up to 700 meters/ 766 yards against point targets, up to 1000 m1094/yards against area targets As the GL2 is a stand-alone weapon, its operator (grenadier) will have to carry an additional personal defense weapon, such as pistol or a carbine. It is a semi-automatic launcher with four tube magzines under the barrel. The 25mm ammunition options are, FAE/thermobaric, HEAB (High Explosive Air Burst) and HEAT (armor piercing, with penetration up to 150mm/6inch of RHA) point-detonating warheads for anti-personnel and anti-vehicle use, as well as canister flechette rounds(loaded with multiple steel darts for close combat). Training and less-lethal ammunition also is planned for the GL2. ' Rec-Mor M300 ' Assisted Recoilless Rifle/Mortar Year of first manufacture: 2247 Action: ECT assissted Rocket driven Caliber: 90x300mm Overall Length:1219 mm/ 48 inches Weight:8.5kg /18.7 pounds Sustainable Rate of Fire : 6 rounds a minute ( single load Sights: 1.5-6x variable with backup iron sights. Launcher life: 300 rounds Effective range. Direct fire 1200 meters, indirect fire, 3600 meters The Rec-Mor M300 has been a mainstay of the DF troops. Replacing the aging mortar tubes in current use, the M300 is a true workhorse. Advanced technology allowed the M300 to fire a variety of armaments in the direct and indirect fire role. Direct fire rockets allow the M300 to engage armored vehicles out to 1200 meters. Set up as the mortar, the rounds can engage target out to 3.6km or 3937 yards. Ammunition types include HEAT, FAE/HEAB, Sabot, and Fragmentation. A special case if the photon mortar version. It cannot be fired as a direct fire weapon as the blast radius is too great. Carrying the equivalent of .1 KT of TNT, it has a minimum firing distance of 1400 meters. Fireball blast at 100 meters, air blast out to 200 meters, and minor radiation burns out to 400 meters. '''Personal Energy Weapons'Link title BPPE Mark 1 (Bolt Plasma Pistol) Year of first manufacture 4566 Type: Phased Plasma Energy Caliber N/A Weight, unloaded 500g/ 1.1 pounds Overall length: 19.4 cm / 7.63 inches Capacity: Type II Energy Cell ( 100 stuns, 30 kill,) Settings: 2 (Stun, Kill) Effective Range: 100 meters Developed after the introduction of VX armor made Phaser weapons less effective. the BPPE is become a staple of the Delta Force and it's auxiliaries. While not as tough as mainstay weapons of many armies, the BPPE has a unique purpose. Like most of the energy weapons, it has the ability to kill, but unlike many armies the BPP can also stun most lifeforms. A less than lethal option is desirable in a hand weapon as it allows a more measured approach to conflicts. The mark 1will the most widely available version in the Delta Forces, once manufacture catches up with demand BPER-III Mark 2 (Bolt Plasma Energy Rifle) Year of first manufacture 4566 Type: Phased Plasma Energy Caliber: N/A Weight: 5 kg/ 11 pounds Overall length : 97.79cm/ 38.5 inches Settings: Two, plus three round burst Capacity: Type 3 Energy Cell ( 300Stun 90 kill) Effective Range: 400meters/437yards Like the BPPE, the BPER is trending to be a staple in Delta Force. BPPE-LMG (Bolt Phased Plasma Energy Light Machine gun) Year of first manufacture 4566 Type: Phased Plasma Energy Caliber: N/A Weight: 10kg.22 pounds, unloaded Length : 97.79cm/ 38.5 inches Settings: One (Kill) Capacity: Type 3 Energy Cell (90 Kill only) Extended use cell: 450(Kill only) Cyclic Rate of Fire: 900 bolts per minute Effective Range: 400 meters/437 yards The older phaser light machine guns, usually positioned on it's flat tripod, required a gun crew of four operators. In theory they could fire 400-600 bolts per minute, a figure that was to more than double by the end of the Tzenkethi War. The reality however was that these early machine guns would rapidly overheat and become inoperative. It took a generational leap in cooling technology for the phaser type of LMG to overcome deficiencies. It's standard practice to fire in bursts to limit the heat the weapon does gain and to conserve energy. With the newer advancements in PPE, this weapon maintains it's edge. Other designs USO-MWS1-MAVERICK Maverick ECT conversion Aster Blake had an idea for a modular system. Something that could give the operators more mission flexibility. A basic mechanism that could function as a pistol, carbine, and limited sniper rifle functions for basic power armor users. The reworking of the S-6 MAVERICK by Scott Johnson into something that could be reproduced by the Lonhorn Corporation. The design used electrothermal-chemical technology Electrothermal-chemical (ETC) technology, to increase accuracy and muzzle energy by improving the predictability and rate of expansion of propellants inside the barrel. An electrothermal-chemical gun uses a graphite rod and electrical energy to trigger the process. 5000 volts vaporizes the graphite rod, turning the liquid propellant into 21,000 degree plasma, propelling the projectile down the barrel at up to 4 miles a second. The chamber has a variable length for the pistol and rifle power levels, allowing one receiver to function for all the variants. The magazines hold a tank of fluid, graphite filaments, and the projectiles. Both are 12.7mm bullets, the pistol round range from 300-500 grain, while the longer carbine and sniper bullets started at 500 and go to 1000 grain depending on mission. Since the bullets don't need cases, the magazine hold 40 pistol bullets or 20 rifle bullets. ***NOTE. This should not be shot by any end user without power armor or other augmented devices. Injury will result. Year of first manufacture 4566 Type: Striker fired. Caliber 12.7mm/ .5 inch Weight, unloaded 5.2 pounds/2.35 kilograms Barrel length 203mm/8 inches Capacity 40 Effective Range: 150meters/162 yards ( optically assisted ) Carbine Weight 8.5 pounds/3.85 kilograms Barrel length 16 inch/406mm = Sniper Weight 14.3 pounds/6.48 kilograms Barrel length 24 inch heavy profile/609.6mm Category:Technology Category:DFS Lavie